How Was Your Flight?
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Troy and Gabriella split after High School, even when they knew they both still had feelings for each other. What happens when on his way back to Albuqerque, Troy sees a certain flight attendant? Oneshot, Troyella!


**A/N: **_Hey guys, sorry I'm not working on my stories right now, but this one-shot has been bugging me for QUITE a while! Ha. Anyways, I really hope you like this. It's not dramatic or anything, like most of my stories seem to be a little too dramatic, so you don't have to worry. :-)_

_**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella split after High School, even when they knew they still had feelings for each other. What happens when Troy flies back home to Albuquerque, and runs into a certain flight attendant? Cute Troyella one-shot!_

_Well anyways, hope you like it and **PLEASE R&R!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**One-shot: **How Was Your Flight?

Gabriella Montez sighed as she gently pushed her cart full of pretzels and juice up and down the aisles, during one of her flights. She was more depressed during this one than most, because not only is she flying YET again during her supposedly Summer Break, but this flight was heading to Albuquerque, New Mexico, where she used to go to High School at.

"Sir, may I offer you a drink or some snacks?" Gabriella asked a man who was sitting next to his wife, tiredly. She rubbed her forehead, as she waited patiently for the man to answer.

The man lowered his newspaper he was looking at and smiled at the brunette. "Ah yes, how about some apple juice for my _wife _here" He told her, as he smiled over at his wife who was blushing. "Oh and, nothing for me thanks."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, as she looked at the lovebird couple, only wishing she had something like that. _Well you did Gabriella, until you made the biggest mistake of your life _Gabriella thought, as she poured some apple juice into a cup and handed it to the woman.

"Thank you dear" The man winked at her, before turning to kiss his wife on the cheek before returning to read the rest of his newspaper.

Gabriella mumbled a "Your welcome" before pushing the cart forward onto the next person. She was hardly paying attention to the airplane guests because she was too busy thinking about how she had to stay in Albuquerque overnight because this was her last flight today.

She groaned slightly, before turning to a man sitting by himself, looking out the window. "Sir, may I offer you anything off this…" Gabriella started, but stopped in mid-sentence as the man turned around and she saw his face, "Ur."

The blonde-headed, blue eyed man's eyes widened as he took a closer look at the girl. "Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" The very Troy Bolton asked her in shock.

"Yep, that's me" Gabriella mumbled as she looked away. Troy gave her a quizzical look, and finally realized that she was here to ask him if he wanted anything, and only for that. He looked ahead of the rows in front of him, and saw that she had a long ways to go, and she probably wasn't in the best mood.

"Well uh, I won't keep you, but, I may have some water if you don't mind."

Gabriella sighed deeply, knowing that she was probably being very moody and rude, but she really didn't care at the moment. She got out the canister with water in it, and gently started pouring some of it into a glass, as easy as she could without trembling.

Troy watched her closely as she poured the water, and couldn't help but trace her brown curls, that still looked the same the last time he saw her. He smiled a bit, but shook it off quickly, _Stop it Troy. She probably has a boyfriend, plus she really sees no interest in you anymore!_

Shakily handing the cup to Troy, Gabriella gave him a slight smile, before struggling to push forward the cart to get away from the man she still loved as fast as she could. But, as she tried to pull instead of push, the brakes on the cart locked, causing Gabriella to slip and fall over all of the condiments on the cart.

Troy curled his hand into a fist and put it by his mouth, trying to restrain himself from laughing, unlike some of the other people around Gabriella.

Clearly embarrassed, Gabriella quickly stood back up straight, and mumbled a quick "Sorry" before starting to rearrange the stuff on the trays. She momentarily glanced at Troy, who was looking away so she wouldn't see him laughing. Although she knew he was, she looked away in shame but then rolled her eyes.

After all the things were set back into place, Gabriella bent down, folding her skirt under her knees, so no one could see what they didn't need to see, and tried unlatching the brake so she could move the cart forward again.

Troy watched her for a minute as she struggled, and smiled as he bent over his seat and got right next to Gabriella under the cart, and helped her get it unlatched. Gabriella gasped as she saw his face close to hers, but moved her hands out of the way, so Troy could grab the latch and move it.

In one swift move, Troy had gotten it unhooked and he returned to his usual placement in his seat. Gabriella cleared her throat awkwardly, as she too stood up and flattened her skirt while fixing her hair so it was right.

She turned to Troy but saw a smug look on his face, to which she only shook her head and snorted to. "Thanks…" She trailed off softly, as she placed her hands on the handle bar to push the cart.

As soon as Gabriella started to move, her heel popped and she ended up stumbling a bit, before regaining her control. Troy couldn't help it this time, as he started chuckling under his breath, to which Gabriella heard anyway.

Gabriella sheepishly clasped onto her heal for a moment before turning around to glare at Troy. He saw her glaring at him and he joked, "Having fun there?"

She just rolled her eyes and snapped back, "Well you're just being annoying."

They both stood there for a moment, glaring at each other before both starting bursting with laughter. People around them looked skeptically at the two, immediately thinking they were definitely close friends.

"I remember…when we used to do that in High School, and the whole gang would just stare at us thinking, wtf?" Gabriella laughed, as Troy chimed in again. She smiled slightly, remembering that they used to insult each other, and then wait a moment before starting to laugh.

They both stayed silent for a moment, before Gabriella silently cursed herself for remembering that she had a duty to finish, and that she might get fired if she messes around. "Oh uh…I better…" Gabriella explained inwardly, as Troy nodded.

"Yeah. I know, nice to see you again Gabriella" He told her smiling, as Gabriella nodded in response. Just as she was about to attempt going forward once more, she was stopped by another flight attendant, Kim, who grinned happily at her friend.

Kim and Gabriella became close friends over the time they had worked together, because they were always put on the same flights.

Kim removed Gabriella's hands from the bars, and ignored the confused look by her as she whispered, "Hey I'll take over for now. Sit down and talk to this guy" And she then winked at Gabriella, before walking forward with the cart to finish up.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend, but glanced over at Troy who looked just as confused as she did. "Mind if I sit here?" Gabriella asked him politely, as he shook his head from his thoughts, and immediately stood up to scoot down a seat.

"Uh yeah! Go ahead…" He told her, as he placed himself to in the seat by the window. Troy then turned to Gabriella who was just looking straightforward, not knowing what to say, considering she had never really sat down to talk to a guest, especially not _this _kind of guest.

"Yeah, my friend said I should talk to you a bit more…you know to catch up. I definitely owe her for taking over my shift" Gabriella finally said aloud, jokingly.

Troy laughed for a moment as he cleared his throat. "So um, how've you been?" He asked her weirdly, knowing the situation was turning very awkward.

"Um…good I guess. Well if you call flying back and forth to different cities and states and hardly having any time off good, then yeah. I've been just peachy" Gabriella replied sarcastically, as she subconsciously moved her hands and rested them in the arms of the seat, not knowing she put one hand over Troy's.

Troy's eyes widen, as he looked down at their hands, just noticing the electrical charge that bolted within him, and the warmth of her hand over his. "Uh…" He replied hesitantly, not knowing what to say.

Gabriella looked over at Troy, who was looking at something, she then shifted her eyes to their hands and gasped suddenly, removing her hand quickly and looking away. "Sorry…" She said sheepishly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, as we prepare for landing" The captain's voice said over the intercom, as they heard the shuffling of people rushing to buckle their seatbelts.

"Uh I guess we better…" Troy said, as he turned in his seat to find the belt, and strapped it over himself, noticing that Gabriella was doing the same, and held on tightly to the handlebar on the outside of the aisle, breathing deeply.

Troy cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?" He asked her, noticing Gabriella's eyes were shut, and she was taking deep, even breaths every once in a while.

Gabriella's eyes suddenly snapped open and she looked over at Troy. "Oh yeah I'm just fine…although, I never was much one for flying…" She confessed guiltily, as she looked forward again, trying to take her mind off flying.

Troy chuckled and shook his head as he asked her with pure amusement, "Then why did you become a _flight attendant?_"

Gabriella glowered over Troy's way before shutting her eyes once more. "Well…I started this before I knew I hated it. And besides, I'm trying to get used to it. So…yeah" She tried, failing miserably, knowing she also wasn't one for good comebacks.

With raised eyebrows, Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he felt himself being lowered in the plane, as he knew they were landing at their destination now. Gabriella gasped, as she felt a small drop in the pit of her stomach, and she started getting a bit sweaty and clammy.

Troy looked over at her, and saw that she was feeling very uncomfortable and scared at the moment. He gently took his hand and placed it on her arm, rubbing it slightly, trying to calm her the best he could. "Gabi…it's going to be okay…" He told her softly, as she snapped her gaze toward him.

"You haven't called me Gabi in a long time…" Gabriella murmured softly so only he could hear him and he smiled.

Before either of them could say anything else, they felt themselves hit the ground with a bang, and Gabriella jumped, as she looked around, hoping they were on the ground. Troy chuckled at her curiosity, and said, "Yes, we are on the ground."

Gabriella laughed sheepishly, knowing she was giving away her thoughts, but then realized she was supposed to be heading towards the front now, since they were on the ground. "Well uh-it was a pleasure seeing you again Troy…I need to kind of be up there when the passengers get off so…"

"Uh yeah!" Troy exclaimed with slight disappointment, as Gabriella unbuckled herself and slowly moved to get up. She turned and looked at Troy one last time, smiling, as she headed off toward the front of the plane where Kim and the captain were.

Troy let out a breath, as he ran a hand through his hair, and followed Gabriella with a stare until she disappeared, sitting down in the front next to Kim. He leaned back in his seat, trying to think of a way to see her again. _Come on Bolton…think…AHA!_

Troy bent over to get his small bag of stuff that wouldn't fit in the luggage bin above him, and dug through it. He tore off a small piece of paper from a sheet in his notebook, and grabbed a pen, jotting down something on it, and putting everything back where it was.

He smiled, as he folded the piece of paper in half, and clutched onto it, as the noticed there were people now getting off the plane. He waited and waited, and finally, when the last person had left from the back of the plane, he got off, wanting to be the last guest off it.

Towards the front, he saw Gabriella smiling and waving goodbye to some of the guests, and turned to Kim, who tapped on her shoulder, after the person in front of Troy got off. Gabriella gave Kim a confused look, as Kim motioned for Gabriella to look straight ahead, where Troy was standing.

Gabriella turned slowly, and realized that Troy was standing there waiting to talk to her. "Oh hi, Troy. I thought you already got off!" She exclaimed, glad that he waited to be last so he could talk to her again.

"Well uh, I never gave you a proper goodbye so…" Troy started, making a move to hug her. Out of old habits, they both instantly wrapped their arms around each other, for a tight hug. From behind Gabriella, Troy saw Kim smirk and shake her head as both the captain and her got off the plane, leaving the couple behind.

Gabriella sighed in the hug, how she missed those hugs that Troy gave her. They were always so warm and filled with affection. She missed having him around, to comfort her and be there for her.

They both pulled back reluctantly, just now noticing that everyone was gone. Gabriella started giggling as she grabbed her stuff, and headed off the plane with Troy. They were both laughing, as they head out into the windy air, blowing in their faces.

Troy stopped walking and grabbed Gabriella's hand, watching her curls fly backwards because of the air, and could feel his hair breeze to the side also. Gabriella turned to look at Troy strangely, but then felt something being put into her hand, as Troy clasped her hand closed.

Troy grinned down at the girl in front of him, and kissed Gabriella quickly on the cheek before saying, "Call me. Goodbye Gabriella" And walking off, leaving Gabriella in a daze.

Once Troy was out of view, Gabriella plucked the note from underneath her hand and opened it, finding Troy's phone number written on it. She blushed slightly, as she touched the spot where he kissed her.

"Guess old love never dies…" Gabriella giggled to herself, as she head inside the airport terminal, knowing Kim was going to be waiting right inside there, demanding a full explanation.

But the feeling was so indescribable.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy knocked on his best friend's door lightly. "Hello? Anybody home?" He called inside the house, letting himself in, and looking around in search for Chad.

Suddenly, Chad appeared from down the hallway and grinned as he ran to greet his friend with a hug. "Hey dude, what's going on? Glad to see you again!" He exclaimed, as Troy laughed.

"You too" He replied, still in a daze what happened a half an hour earlier with Gabriella.

Chad looked at his friend confused, and decided to ask, "How was your flight?"

Troy snapped his attention back to his friend and grinned. "It was…the best it could ever be. Very interesting…" He said like a maniac, as he started walking past his best friend and dreamily down the hallway.

Chad just stood in the same spot he was, very confused.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Haha. Aw, poor Chad. He's so confused:0 Lol. Hope you guys liked it! It was different than any one-shot I've ever done, this one, nobody actually KISSED! Oh my! Ha. But anyways, I hope you guys liked it! _

_Peace out! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
